One Day in the Park
by Ms-Figg
Summary: 16 year old Severus and 18 year old Petunia have "a moment" in the park where he first saw Lily do magic. Exploring SS/PE COMPLETE, Language, M/F, Oneshot, UST


**One Day in the Park**

Sixteen-year old Severus Snape sat sullenly on the swing at the local park, the very same park he'd first seen Lily Evans show her magic and float to the ground, her sister Petunia yelling at her not to do it.

He sat there, in his long dark robes, digging his feet into the earth, swinging slightly, his pale face expressionless, curtained by lank black hair as he frowned down at the ground. He was on vacation from Hogwarts and he hated that. He hated coming home to his drunken, abusive father and doormat mother. He spent as much time away from Spinners End and away from people as he could.

The other teenagers, who were Muggles, gave him a wide berth. He was creepy, strange and when he looked at them with his cold, black eyes . . . fear would creep over them. A few of the braver boys verbally challenged him, but never tried to touch him.

"Bet he has a knife under those robes," they'd say to each other, sure Severus wouldn't hesitate to stab one of them. He always had his hand in his pocket. But it wasn't the handle of a knife he was holding, but his wand. He would have hexed them, the idiots, then Obliviated them. He was good with his wand work.

He sat brooding. He was alone, without friends . . . without Lily. She no longer talked to him. Still, he came here almost every day. It was a place where he was once happiest. The place he and Lily would sit and talk.

"Still pining over her," a sharp, somewhat bitter voice said behind him.

Snape didn't say anything. He didn't even look up, although he was conscious of someone walking over and sitting in the swing next to him.

"You should have known she wouldn't go for you. Not my perfect sister," Petunia Evans spat as she began to swing, digging her bony feet into the earth to push off, her horse-like face turned toward the silent wizard next to her.

She began swinging slowly, just a bit . . . just enough to be in motion.

"Serves you right. Now you know how it feels to be on the outside looking in," Petunia said to him. "You always treated me like I was some kind of leper. Now you know it. Lily's done it to you. Left you out in the cold. Doesn't matter that you have magic now, does it, Severus?"

"Shut up, Petunia," Snape hissed, feeling even more miserable if possible.

Petunia fell silent for a moment, then asked, "Do you hate her, Severus? I do. I hate her so much I can't even see straight. I know she's the reason . . . she's the reason for what happened. Everyone says it was a freak accident. That there was gas buildup and . . . and my parents were killed in the blast . . . but I know it was because of Lily, and . . . and your crowd. I can't say it of course. Everyone would think I was mad, but that wizard that she made angry . . . I know he did it."

Snape didn't say anything. He'd heard that too, from his housemates in hushed tones, but he didn't spread rumors and it wouldn't help anything to let Petunia know he knew. Her parents had been killed in a blast. The only reason Petunia wasn't there was because she was out with her beau, the stocky, mundane, non-magical Vernon Dursley. Suddenly, she was alone in the world. When Lily came home for the funeral, Petunia treated her like a stranger for the most part, before the ugly blow-up where she blamed Lily for the deaths, and Lily ran away, saying she didn't want anything, that Petunia could have the insurance money, what was left of the house . . . everything.

And Petunia took it, telling Lily she never wanted to see her freakish face again. That she was no longer her sister.

Snape blamed Lily too. If only she had kept her friendship with him, he would have kept her out of Voldemort's sights. He could have protected her because she would have been his, and the Dark Lord would have overlooked her parentage. Or so Snape believed. But no, she had to choose Potter, who stuck his nose in where it didn't belong and interfered with the Dark Lord's plans and made himself and anyone connected with him, a target.

Idiot.

So, Lily's parents were killed, and she was still with the wizard responsible. Why was she so stupid?

"I hate all of you," Petunia hissed at him.

Snape turned his head to look at her, his black eyes narrowed.

"Then, why do you come here day after day, Petunia? If you hate me and my kind so much, why do you bother?" he asked her.

Petunia made a face as she looked at him.

"You're so strange . . . so . . . weird. Look at you. You don't even try to hide what you are, how freakish you are . . ."

Snape felt hot anger boiling up in his belly.

"Why do you come here then, to sit with me and just . . . just talk about how much you despise me . . . Lily . . . everyone? Why aren't you with your fat boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Vernon is not fat! He's stocky. He looks like a proper man should look, not skinny and pale and ugly like you are! And he's got a good future," she snapped.

Snape looked over her bony frame, thinking when they shagged she must get on top, because Vernon's bulk would surely crush her. Then, he gave her a small, rather nasty smirk. He slowly stood up.

"I think you come here because you fancy me, Petunia," he said softly.

Petunia looked horrified, at first.

"What? I do not! How could I? You're . . . you're a freak!" she cried, although her eyes shifted just the way Lily's did when she lied. She stopped swinging, her hands clutching the chains of the swing so tightly, her knuckles whitened.

"I think it's the magic . . . the magic that you pretend to hate. You wrote Dumbledore to try and get into Hogwarts, didn't you? I know about that. Since you don't have magic, you want to get close to it, so you come to me, picking at me, hoping to goad me into doing something to you," Snape purred at her. "What do you want me to do to you, Petunia?"

Petunia was two years older than Severus, and just as tall as he was. She was taller than Vernon actually. She stood up as he walked up to her and they stood face to face.

"Do you want to shag me?" Snape asked her, his eyes hard. He didn't like Petunia, and never had. He simply tolerated her because she was Lily's sister. But he was so angry, so alone, so bitter, and she was such a bitch . . . he'd fuck her just to do it. It would be like getting back at Lily in a way, although she'd never know he did it.

"No! How dare you ask me something like that!" Petunia spluttered, turning red but not moving away. Snape stepped closer, invading her personal space, his eyes meeting hers.

"I think you do," he said, then grabbed her, and kissed her.

Petunia pretended to struggle, then relaxed and kissed him back. Suddenly, Snape pushed her away, changing his mind. Petunia was disgusting and false. False, like her sister.

"Give it to Vernon," he hissed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Petunia's eyes widened in shock, and she reddened, anger and hurt pouring off of her as she looked at him with his lank hair and big nose.

"I see why she dumped you, you bastard," Petunia said, her mouth still tingling from the taste of him. "I should report you . . . you tried to force yourself on me."

"Who's going to believe that?" Snape said, turning away from her. "You're trash, Petunia."

He started walking away from her. Furious, Petunia picked up a handful of the tiny pebbles scattered around the swing to keep the grass from encroaching and flung them at his back. Snape stopped as they rained around him, hitting him and stinging slightly.

Snape turned to look at her.

"Don't come here tomorrow," he said, his voice dangerous. "Don't come here at all if you see me here. If you do, no one will ever see you again. I want nothing to do with you or your sister. You've been warned, Petunia."

Then he walked into a copse of trees and there was the sound of thunder. He'd Apparated, even though it was illegal for him to do at his age. He had to get out of there before he did something he'd have to pay for. No doubt he'd get a letter about it, but he wouldn't be expelled. He had connections, if nothing else.

Petunia stood there for a moment, then turned, walking away from the swings and Severus bloody Snape. She didn't know why she kissed him back, or why she came there every day to sit and talk, or vent. Maybe he was using magic on her. Yes, he probably was. There was no other explanation for why she'd even want to be around him.

It wasn't because he was a wizard, or that he had been Lily's friend and hurt by her. It wasn't because he was odd and dangerous. No, he was doing something to her. Well, it would stop now. She wouldn't come back.

Petunia finally wiped at her mouth as she exited the park. Vernon could never find out about this. He'd leave her for sure. He knew about witches and wizards because she confided in them and told him her suspicion of her parents being killed by Lily's kind. Vernon promised he'd protect her from them, all of them . . . including her sister. If he found out she'd actually kissed one of . . . of them, it would be over.

Petunia walked purposely back toward the house. It had been repaired and was up on the market. She and Vernon were to be married soon. He had started a business and it was doing all right. Vernon was enterprising, even though he was only twenty. He had a future and she'd have a normal life, free from magic and witches and all things that concerned them.

She'd be normal if it killed her. And as for the wizards like Severus, and the witches like Lily . . . they were all freaks, every single one of them and should be wiped from the face of the planet.

If there were any justice in the world, they would be.

* * *

A/N: This morning I was surfing the net, looking for some inspiration, when I came across an icon shipping Snape and Petunia (brrrr) lol. So I tried my hand at it. I couldn't make it work romantically. I think both of them have too many issues to connect in any healthy, meaningful way, but I did think a kind of taboo attraction could exist, so took it from that angle. I was also able to theorize on what happened to Lily's and Petunia's parents, who had to be dead by the time Harry was born or else he probably would have gone to them. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
